Mi departamento
by Plock
Summary: Ante una pequeña sorpresa, su rutina podrá verse muy afectada.
1. Chapter 1

_**No me pertenece Junjou romantica, ni sus personajes u_u**_

_Hermano… Sé que te preocupas enormemente por mí, sé que me has cuidado todo este tiempo y sólo ves por mi futuro. Pero…_

Se encontraba un castaño frente a una tormenta justo en la puerta de su casa. Sintió como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y tragó saliva nervioso.

_Deberías… dejar de ser tan impulsivo._

—¡Ta da!—Exclamó feliz el pelinegro mostrándole una pequeña llave colgada de una correa, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento miró por un segundo a su novio y actual casero, parecía verse en el mismo enredo psicológico que él.

—Hermano... No era necesario —Murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa, era terrible, desastroso, nunca pensó que su hermano se adelantara sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, ni siquieraavisarle en rentarle un departamento.

¿Ahora que podía hacer? Ya habían acordado su casero y él que vivirían juntos no importaba que, sólo ocupaban decirle a Takahiro. Sólo que en ese momento... No era como si pudieran decirle. "No importa que hayas gastado tu dinero, no lo aceptaré prefiero quedarme con mi novio desde hace 4 años"

—Sé que dices que no estas listo, pero quiero que hagas el intento—Aclaro al ver el rostro conflictivo del muchacho—Es sólo un mes, y verás que fácil es—Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Ah..—Desvió la mirada hacia su novio, esperando que encontrará una mágica respuesta que los librara de la situación.

—¿No crees Usagi? —Preguntó Takahiro al escritor quien se encontraba claramente molesto, no acostumbrarse sentirse así por su querido amigo pero no lo podía evitar, tal noticia lo había tomado con la guardia baja ¿Cómo se atrevía de quitarle a su querido novio? Aún cuando no tenía una mala intensión le hacía hervir la sangre—Usagi tienes que apoyar a que Misaki crezca.

—Es sólo bastante repentino, realmente estaba contando con Misaki en los próximos días, para que me ayudara en la busca de información para mi próxima novela.

—Ah.. Que sorpresa, lo siento Usagi, espero que te den una prorroga porque ya renté el departamento y será una pena si no se aprovecha—Se disculpó honestamente—Tampoco es tanto tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

—E..es verdad..—Murmuró Misaki al borde del colapso ¿Ya no tenían más opciones? Todo un mes viviendo solo. El castaño bajo la cabeza al recordar lo como se siente cuando pasa apenas 1 día sin ver a su casero. Sin dudarlo no soportaría todo un mes. Realmente tenía que discutirlo con él en privado. Pero su hermano tenia otros planes.

—¡Bueno vamos! Te ayudo a empacar—Dijo con energía encaminándose al cuarto y antes de poder platica a solas con Usagi se vio jalado a rastras de la muñeca—Usagi ¿Nos ayudaras a mover el equipaje con tu carro también no es así?

El escritor al igual que es castaño se estaban viendo arrastrados por la situación. Lo único que podían hacer era mirarse tratando de poder comunicarse por el pensamiento, porque para su infortunio Takahiro se encontraba tan entusiasmado que se llevaba a su hermanito prácticamente de la muñeca a todos lados, diciendo una y otra vez, lo emocionante que será pasar sus primeras noches solo en un departamento sólo para él.

Lo que desconocía es que el único lugar ideal para su hermano era a un lado de su casero.

Terminaron con las maletas de todas sus cosas y se llevó el futón que usaba cuando vivía en la casa del azabache, después de todo, la cama y el mueble eran de Usagi.

_No es que me importe mucho._Pensó cabizbajo bajando por las escaleras con las maletas en mano.

_¿Esto realmente está pasando?_

Sintió como lo tomaban del brazo deteniéndolo, se topó con la mirada determinada del escritor, Takahiro se encontraba a pocos metros, no dijeron nada evitando verse descubiertos, pero pudo leer los labios del mayor.

"No te preocupes"

Apretó sus labios, podía confiar en él ¿Verdad? Asintió sintiendo como un peso se libraba de sus hombros.

.

.

El departamento era pequeño y simple, nada muy alejado de los gustos del universitario. Piso de madera, un pequeño balcón y un cuarto. El inconveniente era que estaba bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, calculaba que le debía tomar al menos 2 trenes para cualquier salida que tuviera.

Aun así debió ser lo suficientemente costoso para su hermano como para rechazar la oferta.

Usami miraba el departamento asombrado.

—¿Se puede vivir en un lugar tan reducido?—Preguntó recorriendo el lugar, Takahiro se rió y Misaki lo maldijo en su interior.

_Maldito niño rico._

—No debe ser común para ti—Le respondió—Pero es ideal para Misaki ¿No es así?

—M..me gusta.. —No era mentira, pero realmente no quería vivir ahí— Gracias hermano—Musitó.

—Lo que sea para mi hermanito—Dijo afectuosamente abrazando al chico y llevándoselo para acomodar las cosas—Si te gusta puedo dejar que te den un descuento para rentarlo permanentemente.

Se quedó tieso.

_¿¡Permanentemente?!_Un mes era dudablemente soportable pero en definitiva sus planes no eran vivir lejos del escritor ¡Ellos mismos lo habían acordado!

—¡Eh, no te apresures!—Respondió de inmediato riéndose nerviosamente.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Sólo quería que lo supieras ¡Ah por fin Misaki se está volviendo un adulto!—Exclamó con orgullo, respirando profundamente.

_¡No pongan tanto énfasis en esto!_Misaki miró suplicantemente a su casero, él había dicho que no se preocupara, pero mientras más pasaban los minutos no miraba que hiciera algo para impedir que se mudara.

_¿Se habrá dado por vencido? ¿No quiere darle la contra a mi hermano? ¿Ahora vamos a vivir por separado?_

Tardaron más de 3 horas en colocar todo en orden, y en todo ese tiempo Usami se había quedado callado escuchando todo lo que Takahiro tenía por decir, por mucha razón que tuviera, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su querido novio, incluso si después de toda esa charla terminaba convenciendo al propio Misaki.

Después de acomodar las cosas a Takahiro le pareció buena idea dejar a Misaki con sus pensamientos para que se hiciera la idea de la vida de soltero, adulto responsable que quería para él. A pesar de Usamiinsistió en quedarse, el pelinegro obstinado en su idea se lo llevó en contra de su voluntad, suspiró pesadamente, tal parecía que el tiempo a solas con su pequeño tendría que seguir esperando.

Cuando se despidió de su Misaki, este lo tomó de la muñeca, tembloroso, con los ojos al borde de desbordar unas cuantas lágrimas.

_¿No había dicho que no se preocupara?_

Murmuró un "regresaré" sólo para Misaki, palabras que no parecieron reconfortar la mente aturdida del castaño. Cerró la puerta dejando al menor solo.

.

.

Misaki estaba entrando al colapso, esa misma mañana estaba viviendo con el escritor y ahora estaba a 1 hora y media del centro en un pequeño departamento donde al parecer sería su nuevo hogar durante toda su vida.

Su casero y novio le había dicho que no se preocupara, que iba a regresar, pero ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que sucedió eso, ni siquiera le habían llegado mensajes de su parte.

_¿Me habrá olvidado?¿Se habrá resignado?_

Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en su futón, le dolía el pecho, más que la soledad en la que se vio abandonado era el dudar de los sentimientos que el mismo Usami-sensei le había no sabía cómo sentirse.

_¿Era el mismo Usagi que le prometió que nunca lo dejaría ir?_

Apretó su almohada, trataba de controlar sus pensamientos, sólo que cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil.

Miró el cielo, ya ni siquiera estaba del típico color anaranjado del atardecer, ahora se encontraba un intenso violeta siendo absorbido del oscuro azul de una noche sin luna.

_¿Cómo debo de sentirme?_

_Lo que dijo mi hermano tenía razón… Un departamento para mí… Pero yo quiero vivir con Usagi…_

_Y creo que..Usagiquiere vivir conmigo._

Cerró los ojos, dio un brinco cuando su celular vibró, al ver la causa se incorporó ansiosamente.

"Estoy afuera"

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, ni le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando se vio aprisionado por los fuertes brazos del mayor pegándolo a su pecho. Su corazón se sobresaltó y sin resistirse se unió en aquel abrazo, que sin lugar a dudas lo necesitaba para calmar sus ansias.

—Perdona, Takahiro me arrastró a tomar unos tragos, no vi la oportunidad para escapar—Susurró apretando con más fuerza a su pequeño.

—Pudiste haberme avisado—Contesó librandose del agarre del escritor, sin quererlo admitir mucho más tranquilo.

Usami sonrió despeinando el cabello castaño del muchacho.

—Perdona, pero quería esperar a verte.

Un tierno sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del menor, si Usami supiera en que estado se encontraba hace unos minutos, hubiera comprendido el porque de la anterior réplica. Pero estaba claro que no tenia intensiones de aclararselo.

—Usagi-san—Desvió la mirada si saber como formular la pregunta a la cuestión que lo llevaba torturando horasatrás—¿Q..qué va a pasar?

El escritor suspiró y entro al departamento, mirándolo en sus extensión.

—Takahiro ya rentó el departamento y se ve bastante motivado para que lo uses.

—¿Entonces ehm..—bajó la mirada—estás de acuerdo con que mequede?

—Si—El corazón del chico retumbó dolorosamente en su pecho.

_¿Eh?_

—Pero yo viviré aquí también.

_¡¿Eh!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_No, no era posible, definitivamente no. _

Pensaba el castaño, quizás para él sea sencillo tomar un estilo de vida humilde pero para el gran Usami Akihiko le sería imposible. Sería una catástrofe.

—Usagi-san, bueno.. ¡A..agradezco la intensión! Pero en realidad no ocupas hacerlo.

Dichas esas palabras el mayor le brindo una de sus miradas asesinas y bajó a su altura levantando su barbilla.

—No te voy a dejar ir Misaki.

—Pero Usagi-san—Desvió la mirada—No quiero imponerte un estilo de vida al que no estás acostumbrado, aquí no hay espacio para juguetes, tampoco una oficina para escribir, ni un sitio para fumar, realmente…

—¡¿Y para que me sirven todas esas cosas si tú no estás ahí !?—Mantuvo su expresión serena pero su voz se había elevado provocando un respingo seguido por un sonrojo masivo del muchacho.

—I..idiota.. no digas esas cosas—Se cohibió dando unos pasos para atrás para librarse del agarre—¡O..obviamente te visitaría!—Dijo ocultando su mirada, tratando de esconder la felicidad ante las palabras de Usami.

—Misaki, creo que no comprendes.. Sólo te permito dormir en cuartos separados porque sé que puedo ir por ti a cualquier hora.

—¡Eso…

—No sabes lo importante que eres para mí, mi única motivación para levantarme es verte.

El escritor se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo del chico, tomándolo de la cintura.

—¿A..acaso estás tonto?—Dijo como un susurro evitando a toda costa que la penetrante mirada del mayor lo atravesara — No.. deberías.. tener una motivación como esa…

—Por eso debes quedarte a mi lado—Murmuró en su mejilla—¿O acaso eso te molesta?

—No es que me moleste—Se alejó lo que se cuerpo le permitió, cerró los ojos nerviosamente cuando Usami le besó la mejilla. De nuevo se sentía tan vulnerable, su respiración se hacía profunda y se le dificultaba continuar con lo que estaba diciendo—Pero.. no quiero ocasionarte problemas, sería un estilo de vida… muy diferente.

—No importa—Mencionó de inmediato—Mientras este con Misaki—Se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha—¿Quedó claro?

El menor frunció el ceño sonrojado por completo.

—¡Para que sepas que no harás lo que se te dé la gana aquí!—Gritó librándose del agarre disponiéndose a terminar de desempacar sus cosas.

—No te prometo nada—Volvió a tomarlo está vez por la espalda antes que escapara—¿Entonces me quedo?

—Nii-chan no puede saber eso…

—¿Eso es un si?—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Para qué ocupas que lo diga?!—Gritó forcejeando ante el agarre del escritor quien soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces es un si—Afirmó tomando con sus labios el cuello del universitario, y sin perder el tiempo colando sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su tersa piel.

—¡Ah..! Usagi-san.. No..—Se encorvó cuando el mayor torció sus pezones.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?—Susurró lamiendo el contorno de su oreja—Hmm ahora que los dos viviremos aquí… ¿Te apetece estrenarlo?

—¿Eh? Pero si no he.. terminado—Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la lengua del mayor bajando desde la oreja hasta su hombro—¡De desempacar!—Gritó liberando un gemido, las manos de Usami siempre se sentían tan frías pero su toque dejaba su piel hirviendo.

—Hay un futón, es más que suficiente

—P..pero..

—No más excusas—Sopló en su oído, llevándolo a ambos al único cuarto que compartirían los dos por el largo mes que les esperaba.

.

.

_Estúpido Usagi… Lo que quería decirle es que no quería ensuciar los cobertores tan rápido…_

Suspiró el menor tomando una ducha.

_Lavar no es tan sencillo aquí…_

Meditó un segundo dejando el agua caer por su rostro, se preguntaba si estaba bien que Usagi se quedara con él, sin duda, está feliz por los pensamientos del escritor, pero… No puede evitar pensar en lo que eso implica.

_Sin contar que esteremos engañando todavía más a mi hermano.._

Salió de la ducha secándose el cabello, su novio se había bañado primero y en ese momento estaba acostado sobre el gran y mullido trozo de tela sobre el piso. Sin duda era una imagen que no veía a menudo.

_Usagi-san siempre se ve tan magnífico no importa en el lugar donde esté._

Se sonrojó por aquel pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza, con su pijama puesta se acostó junto al escritor, no podía evitarlo, sólo había un futón e incluso de haber otro tomaría mucho espacio de la habitación. Además no era como si fuera la primera vez que se acostaba a su lado.

Justo cuando se acomodó Usagi lo envolvió entre sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho.

—Wa.. ¡Usagi-san!—Gritó en un susurro, pero la respiración calmada de su novio no se alteró, suspiró tal parecía que seguía dormido, en esos casos usaba a Suzuki-san sólo que ahora sería imposible.

Lo que le hacía pensar, habían acordado vivir los dos ahí, pero el espacio ¿Sería suficiente? Tenía que controlar las cosas que Usami se traería como equipaje, sin dudarlo este tiempo sería incomodo para su casero.

_Y aún así quiere vivir conmigo…_

Sin estar consciente de ello, se acomodó en el pecho del mayor dejándose llevar por el latido que resonaba desde su pecho.

_Espero que nada malo salga de esto._

_**Hello, aquí actualizando, sigo con la misma dinámica, mejor capítulos cortos que nunca actualizar jejejejeej**_

_**Bueno, lamento no poner lemon, es que, bueno.. estoy enferma y es complicado hay que tener la mente despierta para eso.**_

_**Humm… En fin, mejor me pongo a dormir. Nos leemos luego.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN!**_

_**:D**_

_**Hello! Una actualización, me llegó la inspiración, espero que les guste :3**_

_¿Esto está bien?_

Se preguntaba todavía el castaño acomodando un par de pertenencias de Usami en su cuarto, en realidad sólo era un maletín con un poco de su ropa (excluyendo los trajes porque sería demasiado espacio), su laptop y unos cuantos libros para referencia para su próximo trabajo.

A decir verdad se sorprendía de lo muy cooperativo que se encontraba, separarse de Suzuki-san, y de su mansión ridículamente grande.

_¡¿Y para que me sirven todas esas cosas si tú no estás ahí !?_

—Idiota…—Murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse.

—¿Quién es idiota?—Lo tomó por su espalda provocándole un respingo, se cubrió la boca con sus dedos y desvió la mirada, con el espacio reducido era normal que todo lo que murmurara se escuchara.

—O..Obviamente tú—Declaró librándose del agarre.

Usami sonrió acariciando su cabeza, su Misaki no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que podría llegar a ser.

.

Ya habían arreglado todo, en esto el menor de los hombres estaba pensativo acostado en el futón, mirando la ventana de su habitación, estaba preocupado, no lo podía negar, su mirada cayó en el mayor quien estaba sentado en el piso con la laptop en una pequeña mesa, tal parecía que estaba inspirado por la velocidad de su tecleo.

No quería molestarlo, suspiró.

—Misaki—Se tensó al ser nombrado, se insultó a sí mismo, era obvio que iba a escuchar ese suspiro, se incorporó para verlo.

— Hm.. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso me gustaría preguntarte yo—Sus ojos se elevaron de su laptop acomodando sus lentes.

—No es nada, sigue escribiendo—Murmuró dejándose caer de nuevo en el futón.

—Misaki—Dijo está vez con más fuerza, provocando dándole un mal presentimiento, sobre todo al escuchar como cerró la laptop.

—¡Usagi-san!—Le reclamó volviéndose a incorporar—¡No es nada! no debes descuidar tu traba.. —Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando, el peliplata se encontraba a unos milímetros de distancia, afilando su mirada hacia él, con un pequeño empujón en su pecho fue suficiente para volverlo dejar caer en el futón y está vez colocarse sobre él.

—No estoy haciendo trabajo, es sólo una pequeña historia que quería escribir.

—Hum—Desvió la mirada—Pues ponte a escribirla.

—No, ahora estoy hablando contigo.

El castaño suspiro, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse, su novio era un exagerado extremista, jamás podría admitir que esa parte de él… le gustaba mucho.

—Tonto.

Usami sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello castaño alborotándolo por unos momentos, después se sentó a su lado esperando que el menor hiciera lo mismo.

—B..bueno… es que… no creo que podamos cumplir la promesa de desayunar juntos—Musitó apenado.

El escritor sonrió, como siempre su Misaki era demasiado lindo, preocupándose por esos detalles.

—Está bien, sólo será un mes—Tocó su cabello con delicadeza incitando al castaño que lo mirara con sus grandes orbes verdes.

—De igual manera—Se sonrojó—Procuraré hacerte desayuno, tal vez no sea como acostumbras pero..

—Misaki—Lo interrumpió, para sonreír con tranquilidad—Está bien, estoy bien.

El susodicho bajó la mirada rojo de la vergüenza.

—También.. cuando no esté ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo mismo que haría en el otro departamento, leer, escribir o checar cosas en mi computadora, si quiero otro ambiente, saldría a dar la vuelta y fumar. Realmente… no te quiebres la cabeza con esos detalles—Musitó concluyendo con sus labios en su frente—Con tal que regreses a mi lado al caer de la tarde todo estará bien por mí.

_Eres demasiado amable conmigo_

—Está bien…—Murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la cercanía del escritor.

Los labios del peliplata bajaron, colocándose sobre sus ojos, mejillas y pasando por su barbilla, aprovechándose de la actitud tan permisiva del muchacho, su respiración acompasada y el ligero estremecimiento ante su toque le daban la pauta de seguir.

—Usagi-san—Suspiró cuando los largos dedos fríos de su novio entrelazaron los suyos.

Justo cuando lo empujó de nuevo a los cobertores el teléfono del castaño resonó por todo el lugar, dejándolos estáticos.

Misaki soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa para separarse de su novio—Debería contestar—Musitó, agradeciendo mentalmente esa interrupción, sin duda, estar tanto tiempo cerca de Akihiko le nublaba el juicio ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no los interrumpían? ¡¿No lo habían hecho el día anterior?!

Su rostro se incendió todavía más al tener esa clase de pensamientos, refunfuñando el escritor le dio pase, para que tomara el celular que yacía a pocos metros de ellos.

—Misaki ¿Cómo te encuentras en tu segundo día?

—H..hermano—Tartamudeó, nervioso apartándose por completo del mayor.

—¿No pasaste mucho frío ayer? Ya estamos entrando al invierno ¿Tienes suficiente despensa? ¿Ya conociste el vecindario?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—Se rió nerviosamente—¡No ocupas preocuparte tanto!

—Ahh no puedo evitarlo, me da gusto Misaki—Respondió alegremente—Es que el día de la mudanza no te mirabas muy convencido, por eso me preocupe.

—¿Eh?—Parpadeó sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, incluso para el distraído de su hermano no pasó desapercibido.—Es que.. fue muy sorpresivo, pero ya estoy bien—Se rió—No te preocupes, ayer compre la despensa suficiente, aún no conozco todo el vecindario pero al menos ya me puedo mover por el lugar y con el frío…—Se detuvo al recordar la anterior noche abrazado al pecho del novelista—Creo que puedo soportarlo…

—¡Cómo me da gusto! ¡Ese es mi hermanito! Oh cierto ¡Ya estás viviendo por tu propia cuenta! Ya no puedo tratarte como un niño.

Su corazón se comprimió ligeramente, apretó la mano sobre los cobertores, realmente él estaba muy feliz porque viviera solo… Era como si nunca fuera a aceptar que viviera con Usami, se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su novio sobre la suya, en el silencio cruzaron miradas unos instantes reconfortándolo, quizás el autor no sabía con exactitud las palabras de Takahiro pero con ver a su amante era suficiente para comprender la ansiedad de sus pensamientos.

—¿Misaki?—Escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oh!—Dio un pequeño salto soltándose del agarre—¡L..lo siento hermano! Estaba reacomodando un par de cosas y me distraje—Se rió nerviosamente.

—Ya veo, no te sobre esfuerces, lo menos que quiero es que te enfermes.

—No, para nada.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, cualquier cosa me llamas.

—E..eh, claro hermano—Asintió levemente, se dieron una corta despedida y terminó la llamada dejando un castaño cabizbajo mirando su celular en su mano. Suspiró pero antes de poder incorporarse, Usami lo tomó entre sus brazos colocándolo en sus piernas.

—¿Qué?—Lo miró desafiante pero su mirada se relajó al ver su expresión pasiva, este cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, permanecieron en esa posición durante unos minutos más, hasta que el castaño se extrañó y terminó preguntando—¿Usagi-san?

El abrazó se hizo más fuerte y sus labios tocaron con suavidad el cuello del chico.

—Me gusta estar así contigo, en este lugar… Es como si fuera un sitio secreto para los dos.

El rostro del menor se sonrojó por completo y desvió la mirada al piso al instante.

—N..no digas esas cosas, es igual que en el otro departamento…

—No lo es—Replicó al instante—Aquí siempre puedo estar consciente dónde estás, puedo mantenerte vigilado.

—Gran.. Usami-sensei… le ruego no lo diga de esa forma..—Le regañó tratando de quitarse de su agarre, pero el escritor se resistió.

—Misaki, te amo—Recitó tan devotamente cómo siempre, deteniendo los actos del muchacho de inmediato.

Sintiéndose avergonzado, dejó caer su peso en el pecho del novelista, sólo se lo permitiría por unos instantes más fue lo que pensó cuando cerró los ojos, Usami lo recibió encantado y besó su cabellera castaña.

.

—Pensé que habías dicho que con que regresara a casa, estaba bien—Replicó el universitario en la estación del metro con su novio, quien vestía de una manera más casual, por su falta de traje pero de igual manera su presencia era demasiado imponente en comparación del resto de las personas.

Sobre todo los horarios matutinos eran demasiado concurridos y su excasero ¡Llamaba demasiado la atención!

—Lo está, pero quiero saber cómo se utiliza este lugar—Dijo con inocencia mirando para todos lados.

Misaki suspiró, debió esperárselo del novelista y en alguna forma se parecía a las otras ocasiones en que ayudó Usagi-chichi y a Usagi-ani. Aunque se lo pidiera de manera tan inesperada por la mañana lo dejo con la guardia baja.

_Incluso cuando no es una persona matutina… ¿Qué tanto debió ser su deseo?_

—¿Siempre hay tantas personas?—Preguntó regresando al lado de su Misaki.

—No siempre, depende de los horarios, mucha gente toma el metro para ir a la escuela o trabajo así que es obvio.

_U otras personas que lo toman, nada más por probarlo…_ Pensó mirando al escritor.

—Usagi-san, se pondrá muy concurrido dentro, si quieres arrepentirte aún estás a tiempo—Declaró cuando el metro estaba por llegar a la estación.

—Puedo soportarlo—Dijo con seguridad acariciando el cabello del chico.

_Luego no quiero que te estés quejando…_

Al entrar, como era de esperarse no tuvieron lugar para sentarse y no sólo eso, el espacio era bastante reducido, las personas de la parada más las que ya había en el metro, hace mucho tiempo que no le tocaba un horario tan lleno.

Usami lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se alejara y por la mirada que se cargaba los demás le sacaban la vuelta, era grosero.. Pero por esa ocasión le agradecía un poco, por lo general en esas ocasiones se dejaba arrastrar hasta donde la multitud lo guiara dejándolo en el lugar menos accesible para salir.

—No sabía que a la gente le gustaba viajar tan apretado —Dijo una vez que los ubicó a un buen lugar, protegiendo a su Misaki entre la pared y él.

—No es que nos guste, es más bien que no tenemos opción—Murmuró sintiéndose apenado por la cercanía del mayor, incluso si sabía que no era su intención, el percibir su calor y aroma sumado a su voz tan cerca lo hacía sentir ansioso.

—Bueno, al menos puedo estar tan cerca de Misaki—Susurró colocando sus labios en el cabello del muchacho, sonrojándolo por completo.

—N..no hagas eso, tonto—Grito en un susurro tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros.

—Misaki…—Murmuró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo permitirte que vengas todos los días en medio de tanta gente—El escritor lo acercó todavía más—De no estar aquí, habría tanta gente tocándote innecesariamente.

El rostro del chico se sonrojó por completo.

—Nadie.. estará pensando eso…

—De igual manera—Declaró protegiéndolo.

Misaki mantuvo su sonrojo ante la presencia de su excasero, tratándose de Usagi-san estaba un poco, sólo un poco acostumbrado. Y en esa posición era como estar en un abrazo bizarro con su novio.

Todavía había distancia entre los dos que Usagi mantenía, apoyando en sus antebrazos contra la pared del chico, acorralando por completo, el calor de sus dos cuerpos no pasaba desapercibido, una de sus piernas estaba entre las de él. Misaki avergonzado sabía que en algún momento debieron haber tenido sexo en esa posición, porque no haber sido así… No lo estaría imaginando en ese momento.

El ligero frote del cuerpo contra el suyo, los ligeros quejidos roncos del mayor ante la vista de los mechones grisáceos desacomodados por su frente. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, sintiendo como la sangre viajaba hacía el lugar donde menos quería que se fuera, su sonrojo se incrementó.

_¿En qué demonios estás pensando Misaki? _Se regañó en su mente _¿¡No acabas de decir que nadie está pensando eso!?_

Trataba de despabilar su mente, pero la cercanía del mayor era demasiado evidente, se maldecía, por lo general el mayor, era quien siempre pensaba las cosas pervertidas ¿Cuándo se invirtieron las cosas?

Mantener a las personas atrás no era problema para la fuerza del escritor, y la situación en sí no era molesta, tener a su Misaki por tanto tiempo a su lado era un privilegio sin contar que así se aseguraba que nadie más se le acercara a lo que le pertenecía.

Sólo que… no esperaba que en esa situación el menor lo estuviera disfrutando más de lo que pensaba, era imposible no notar ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto amaba cuando pasaban las noches de lujuria, ni ese sonrojo tan seductor por el cual desataba sus instintos sin contar por los escalofríos que pasaban por su piel descubierta.

Aprovechando la multitud se acercó más al cuerpo del menor quien se estremeció al sentir el aliento contra su oído, sin disimular su mano derecha bajó por su espalda arqueándolo, sobresaltándolo.

—Usagi-san.. Eres tú ¿Verdad?—Murmuró apenado en el hombro del otro.

—Hmp—Resopló continuando su acción—Ni creas que permitiré que alguien más te toque.

Misaki suspiró aliviado pero de inmediato se tensó tratando de volver en sí.

—U..Usagi-san.. de igual manera..—Replicó tratando de distraerse de las caricias que poco a poco le nublaban más la razón—No.. es lugar para estas cosas.. deten..

—Pero si pareces disfrutarlo..—Se posicionó del cuello del chico arrebatándole las palabras, posteriormente su mano bajó al fin hasta su trasero acariciándolo, sacándole lindos suspiros al chico. Luego con su mano subió la cadera de él sobre su muslo, así sintiendo a la perfección el miembro del universitario.

_¿Acaso el mayor se había percatado de lo que estaba pensando? _Se preguntó Misaki, tratándose de Usagi-san era posible, se avergonzó de sobremanera _¡No era cómo si deseara que sucediera algo!_

—N..no lo hagas..—Gimió aferrándose a su camisa, sentía tanta vergüenza que se quería morir, lo que estaban haciendo en un sitio tan público.

—Estás.. tan caliente—Murmuró seductoramente al oído del menor, este se retorció con ganas de replicarle pero temía que si lo hacía su voz se rompiera en gemidos, estaba demasiado excitado con tan sólo unos toques del escritor—Estás así.. por mí—Soltó una risita en el oído del joven, se estaba aprovechando de su sensibilidad, era imposible luchar contra Usagi-san. Él siempre encontraba la manera de molestarlo llevándolo hasta el límite.

Su muslo se movía provocativamente acariciando su miembro en el proceso, mientras sus labios atacaban su cuello y aquella mano no dejaba de palpar su trasero y acariciando entre sus glúteos, provocándole fuertes escalofríos y que se arqueara por completo. Comenzó a soltar ligeros gemidos sintiéndose atrapado por la situación. Aunque lo tratara de negar se sentía muy bien, su cordura se estaba yendo en cada respiración agitada del mayor sobre su piel, pero no se permitiría que llegaran a más ¡No en un lugar público! Sin esperar más, detuvo la mano del mayor, sus piernas temblaban y su miembro le dolía en desesperación.

—N..no es un buen lugar—Dijo apenado con la respiración agitada.

—Misaki—Murmuró en su oído—Estás.. demasiado caliente, no podrás continuar así—Se rió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

—Cl..claro que si…—Respondió no muy seguro de sus palabras.

El mayor sin mucho esfuerzo volteó al chico dejándolo de frente a la pared y lo hundió su espalda hacía su pecho. Gimió cuando una mano se acercó hacía su erección y la otra se fue hasta su pecho tocando su pezón sobre la ropa.

La mano tocó sobre su pantalón por unos momentos, Misaki trataba lo más que podía de contenerse, pero, que estuviera tan caliente era culpa de Usagi, su cuerpo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su toque, no era normal. Ocupaba deshacerse de ese calor podía dejar.. que él se encargara de ello.

Usagi entendió a la perfección las señales de su cuerpo y le dio la pauta a seguir, metió su mano debajo del pantalón arqueando todavía más a su novio, y justo cuando tomó el miembro tan caliente entre sus manos, gimió tratando de contenerse.

_Tan lindo _Pensó extasiado notando las adorables reacciones de su amado.

Su mano no perdió el tiempo acariciando de arriba hacia abajo el miembro del chico, girando su muñeca y usando su pulgar en la cabeza, estaba decidido a exprimirlo por completo, su otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo, sus pezones, su cuello, su abdomen...

Misaki trataba de contener sus gemidos con sus manos, dando una vista más erótica al escritor, sabía que fue buena idea acompañar a su querido.

La calidez en su abdomen se estaba volviendo insoportable, Usagi en realidad lo que quería volver loco, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, rogaba por venirse, pero ¿En realidad iba a hacerlo? ¿En un lugar tan indecente? ¿Acaso era todo un pervertido?

Dejó caer su peso en el pecho del mayor sintiendo arder su rostro en vergüenza, sus piernas temblaban, la mano moviéndose con maestría lo debilitaba y el toque que recibía por el miembro de su novio en su trasero lo excitaba hasta la locura, justo cuando el mayor aumentó el ritmo, notó que su lindo novio ya no lo resistiría más.

Apartó sus manos e importándole poco que los pudieran ver, tomó sus labios cubriendo sus gemidos, el castaño se tensó de sobre manera aferrándose al pantalón de su seme e hipnotizado por la lengua del mayor se permitió liberar su esencia, que el mayor atrapó con una de sus manos, evitando hacer tanto desastre.

Se separó del beso y recobrando su respiración normal, se cohibió recapitulando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¡Y esa vez lo había iniciado él!_

Usagi lo abrazó de la espalda y beso su hombro.

—Te amo—Dijo como siempre con devoción.

Avergonzado tomó su mochila y sacó una servilleta, pasándosela a su novio con timidez para que limpiara su desastre.

—Me preguntó porque llevas algo así…

—Cuestionó en el oído del joven molestándolo mientras limpiaba su mano.

—E..es sentido común.

Akihiko giró el cuerpo del menor y volvió a abrazarlo

—Apropósito ¿Cuándo nos bajamos?—Le preguntó de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Eh?—Dio un brinco, revisando a los costados—¿C..cuantas paradas han pasado?

—Un par, creo que unas cinco.

—¿Cinco? Bueno nos bajamos a la siguiente—Misaki aún seguía avergonzado, no sabía si agradecerle o regañar a Usagi, se sonrojó con pensarlo ¡Porqué le agradecería! ¡No lo había pedido!

Cuando por fin salieron del metro, aún seguían acalorados, Usagi tomó la muñeca del chico sacándolo de la multitud que estaba bajando.

—Cuanta gente… Realmente estoy pensando en acompañarte todos los días.

—¡No!—Dijo de inmediato—V..veré si llegando más temprano hay menos.

—¿Qué te parece un taxi?

—Es demasiado dinero..—rechazó.

Misaki entendía porque Usami estaba preocupado, pero ese iba a ser su estilo de vida durante ese tiempo.

—Mañana te acompañaré también.

—Usagi-san planeo llegar a las 5:00 de la mañana, me levantaré a las 4:30..

El aire de desaprobación no se hizo esperar, en verdad no era una persona matutina para levantarse tan temprano, a ese horario mejor era no dormir.

—Ves.. No habrá problema, no hay tantos que se levanten tan temprano—Argumentó sonriendo, sabía que el mayor cometería alguna locura con tal de que acompañarlo incluso si lo odiaba o atentaba contra su salud, sabía que era infantil pero no podía evitar estar feliz por ello—Estaré bien, pero… —Jaló la camisa del mayor desviando la mirada—Gracias.

La mirada violácea se tranquilizo y sonrió ampliamente, cuando tocó su mejilla y se acercó a los labios del chico, este lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre su boca.

—Y..ya no estamos en el metro, ahora si.. Seríamos evidentes..

Usami se rió y lamió la palma del menor.

—Tal vez viajar en metro no sea tan malo.

—Cállate…

.

—¡Oh!—Misaki brinco cuando ambos estaban saliendo de la estación—¿Cómo te vas a devolver?—Le preguntó.

—Contigo—Respondió de inmediato.

—¿Cómo que conmigo? Yo tengo que ir a la universidad y al trabajo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Me acompañaras en todo?

—Si—Respondió como si se tratara de lo más común—Me quedaré en la oficina de un amigo en la universidad y lamentablemente usaré mi oficina en Marukawa o.. mejor voy a un café…

Misaki suspiró tratando de comprender la situación, no le agradaba pero, siendo honesto le preocuparía mandar solo a Usagi por el metro de vuelta al departamento.

—De acuerdo—Dijo resignado—Usagi-san, vamos a desayunar a un restaurante antes de ir a la universidad.

Usami sonrió y acarició su cabello sonrojándolo.

—Buena idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4.

Misaki se despertó en el futón que compartían los dos apagando la alarma antes que le ocurriera a su novio acompañarlo de nuevo, aunque el día anterior no se la pasó mal.. definitivamente, pero ¡No quería que se convirtiera en un habito!

Pero a juzgar por el horario, faltaría más que una alarma para despertar a la persona a su lado. Eran las 4:00am, más temprano de lo que se tuvo que levantar jamás.

Suspiró y salió de los cobertores y de los brazos del escritor para dignarse a cambiarse, eso no suponía la tardanza, más bien, era preparar el desayuno, aunque le había advertido que los desayunos no iban a hacer como antes, no era propio de él preparar algo tan simple.

Al final sólo preparó tortilla de huevo, salchichas pulpo, arroz blanco y sopa miso, dejando instrucciones para que lo calentara, que supondría sería en unas largas horas más.

Suspiró, no tenía hambre, pero le daría más tarde, preparó un almuerzo, con parte de la comida y salió del departamento tan pronto como pudo.

Alcanzó el primer tren que salía y aunque estaba lleno, al menos había un espacio de medio brazo entre persona y persona, por primera ocasión se dio cuenta de lo largo que era el recorrido, el anterior día, la presencia de Akihiko lo había despistado por completo, ahora contaba los minutos entre estación y estación.

.

Entre dormitando saltó cuando llegó su parada y a cómo pudo logró salir, había conseguido llegar sin dificultades por el horario, sólo que ahora tenía mucho tiempo para perder antes de que comenzaran sus clases. Incluso pensaba que los cafés aún estarían abriendo, no le quedaría de otra que ir algún lugar cerca de su universidad, comprar un café en una máquina expendedora para despertarse.

_Todavía es muy temprano… A esta hora me estaría despertando en el apartamento de Usagi-san._

Pensó cubriéndose del frío del invierno, maldiciéndose por olvidar sus guantes y bufanda.

_Bueno.. El departamento de Usagi es demasiado conveniente, una persona promedio cómo yo… no tiene acceso a esas comodidades._

_Aún me sorprende que Usagi-san haya aceptado a vivir como una persona promedio ¡No tenía que hacerlo!_

Su celular sonó provocándole un brinco, apenas eran las 6:00am, no había forma que alguien lo llamara a estas horas.

En el identificador de llamadas reveló de quien se trataba.

—¿Usagi-san?

—Misaki—Su voz sonaba arrastrada y adormilada.

—¿Ehm? ¿Qué pasa?—Un pequeño instante de silencio volvió a preguntar—¿Sucede algo?

Ante el silencio, no sabía si se trataba de una llamada más innecesaria o sí pasaba algo que le impidiera hablar, el departamento era seguro, o eso creía, desconocía si estaba enfermo, al menos no lo parecía el día anterior.

—¿Usagi-san?—Repitió.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó cómo si tratara de encontrar las palabras.

—¡Eso me gustaría preguntarte yo a ti!—Explotó calmándose—Mira.. que.. me estás asustando a estas horas..

—Oh..—Soltó una risa en medio de su somnolencia.

—¡¿D..de que te estás riendo?! Tonto.

—No, por nada, sólo me haces muy feliz… Que.. te preocupes…—Terminó en un susurró, sin verlo aseguraba que debía tener medio rostro en la almohada al borde de regresar a los sueños. Recriminarle por lo que decía, no tenía caso en esos momentos.

—Usagi-san ¿Te levantaste sólo para eso? Vuélvete a dormir.

Antes de colgar la voz del escritor lo detuvo.

—Misaki—Lo llamó más despierto que segundos atrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Había menos.. gente?—Preguntó sin ser especificó a lo que se refería, pero el castaño lo supuso a juzgar de las conversación del día anterior.

—Si, mucha menos, no te imaginarías—Respondió mintiendo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, realmente no quería mentirle pero, no había tanta diferencia y no quería preocuparlo, sobre todo, quería evitar que volviera a acompañarlo—Te preocupas por cosas innecesarias.

—Mira quién habla…

—¡Cállate!—Gritó disponiéndose a colgar de una vez.

De nuevo fue interrumpido por la voz del escritor, llamándolo con su misma voz adormilada—Misaki.

—¿Ahora qué?—Replicó con molestia.

Tardó un momento en contestar para emitir clara y suavemente—Ten un buen día.

De inmediato como arte de magia se calmó, sintiéndose avergonzado, con un ligero rubor en el rostro, asintió sin que la otra persona se percatara y respondió.

—Si, g..gracias—Murmuró inquieto—Nos vemos en la tarde.

Finalmente colgó mirando el celular, sintiendo su sonrojo crecer, sabía que Akihiko no era una persona matutina e incluso así, se había preocupado por él lo suficiente para llamarlo.

Incluso sin haber desayunado o pasado la mañana juntos, sentía la misma calidez de siempre ¿Cómo debía reaccionar al respecto? Se sentía feliz.. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería molestarlo.

—¿Takahashi?—Escuchó a pocos metros girándose, encontrándose a su amigo Todo.

—¡Todo! Buenos días.

—Buenos días—Le saludó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos cubriéndose del frío—Es raro verte tan temprano por las calles.

—Eh.. si.. Para evitar la multitud del metro—Respondió encaminándose a la universidad.

—¿Ya no vives con Usami-san?—Preguntó, paralizándolo sin saber que decir continuó volvió a su paso.

—Ehm…. No…

_Lamento mentirte Todo ¡Pero no tengo ni idea como explicar esto sin que suene extraño ni revelar el motivo verdadero!_

Pensó arrepentido.

—Pero es temporal, mi hermano rentó el departamento de improvisto y no tuve opción.

—Ya veo, entonces estás viviendo solo ¿No es así?

De nuevo Misaki permaneció callado unos instantes.

—Si—Asintió.

—¿No te parece más cómodo?

—En.. realidad… vivir con Usa.. Usami-san no me molestaba—Contestó desviando la mirada.

—No quise decir eso, pero para un universitario solo puede vivir la soltería cuando se vive solo—Se rió—Es decir, no creo que pudieras llevar chicas al departamento de Usami-san.

Misaki de inmediato se sonrojó masivamente, tensándose de pies a cabeza.

—Eh… pues.. No…

—Ves ahora es tiempo.

_No lo creo._

—No, para nada, yo no soy para nada popular con las chicas—Se excusó de inmediato.

_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta conversación?_

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

Se rió nerviosamente tratando de cambiar el tema, temía que tratara de contactarlo con alguna chica o peor llevarle una a su departamento.

—Todo ¿Siempre llegas a estas horas?

—Si, me queda mejor con los horarios del metro y así alcanzo a comprar algo en una tienda de paso para el camino.

—Ya veo, las rentas no siempre son del todo convenientes.

—30 minutos en metro, a la universidad me parece bien para mí—Dijo con optimismo.

_A mí me queda a una hora, pero, de igual manera esa era la manera de vivir de una persona promedio._

_Era diferente de lo que acostumbraba, pero no me molestaba, mientras todavía siga viviendo con… Usagi-san, y que él fuera feliz._

Se sonrojó ligeramente y ocultó el rostro.

—Todo—Le llamó—Que diferencia.. habría entre vivir solo y vivir con… una pareja…—Ante la mirada de despiste, se alteró—¡Jaja! Bueno ahora que estábamos hablando eso de las chicas y vivir solo y.. tú sabes.. jajaja.

—Nunca lo había pensado, ni se me había ocurrido—Se rio—Takahashi me sorprendes, ni tienes novia y ya estás pensando en vivir con ella.

_Bueno él no sabe lo de Usagi-san ¡¿Pero es tan raro?!_

—No, no, sólo preguntaba.. por preguntar…—Se rio nerviosamente.

Todo pensativo miro el cielo por unos momentos hasta que habló—Imagino que debe ser duro, pensar por los dos y eso… —Al final sonrió saliendo de la seriedad—Pero debe de valer la pena, al menos así lo veo yo.

—Tal.. vez…

Un sonrojo se formó en el rostro del castaño, así como bajó la mirada.

.

Al terminar de clases un pequeño alivio seguido de un sentimiento de nostalgia se posó en su pecho, era claro que Usagi-san no iba a esperarlo en la puerta, aún tenía la duda si podía llegar al centro de la ciudad solo por el metro.

Durante sus clases recibió un par de mensajes del susodicho, mencionaba sobre el desayuno, preguntando por Misaki, y algunos usuales "Me falta Misaki", que lo hacía sentir cómo si nada hubiera cambiado.

_Es verdad, mientras estuviéramos juntos… Nada realmente ha cambiado._

Sólo que, a diferencia del día anterior Akihiko y él habían ido a comer juntos, ese día, tendría que hacerlo solo, aprovechando el tiempo entre la universidad y su trabajo.

.

Por fin estaba de camino al departamento después de tantas horas, el metro estaba lo suficientemente libre para conseguir asiento, con la mochila en su regazo se dispuso a relajarse, y distraerse con el celular haciendo la espera más llevadera.

.

—Bienvenido—Dijo Akihiko recibiéndolo en la entrada del edificio, con un cigarro en mano, cigarro que se encontró en el piso instantes después de que Misaki se acercara.

—¿Eh?— Parpadeó un par de veces—¿Pero.. qué.. haces afuera?

—Te espero—Respondió con simpleza, para embozar una sonrisa tranquila—No podía esperar a que regresaras.

El sonrojo del muchacho se incrementó y desvió el rostro avergonzado, no había nadie en la calle, incluso en un lugar público es como si estuvieran los dos solos, con ese mismo pensamiento su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Quizás él también lo había extrañado.

—Entremos—Condujo el mayor al edificio.

.

Tan sólo cerró la puerta a sus espaldas el escritor tomó al muchacho de la cintura y estampó su espalda contra su pecho.

—¿Usagi-san?

—Sólo me recargo de Misaki—Dijo hundiéndose en el cabello del chico, quien permaneció inmóvil, tratando de controlar su agitado corazón, sin así quererlo tomó de los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

_Estoy en casa._

.

—¡Wa! No me digan…—Se quejó el castaño cabizbajo frente el frigorífico para soltar un enorme suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Giró con el peliplata y suspiró.

—Me olvidé por completo que ocupaba comprar despensa…

—Podemos salir a comer.

—No—Rechazó de inmediato—Ya hemos salido muy a menudo, es mucho gasto—Suspiró—No queda remedio, iré a.. alguna tienda cerca de aquí.

Antes que Misaki pudiera dar un paso, Usagi lo tomó entre sus brazos llevándolo al futón de la habitación contigua.

—¡WA! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!

—Te ves cansado, ocupas dormir un poco.

—¿¡Qué no me acabas de escuchar?!—Gritó exasperado al tratar de levantarse Akihiko lo acorraló entre sus brazos, silenciándolo en el acto.

—Descuida, estuve viendo el lugar —Acarició el cabello del menor despeinándolo con delicadeza—Yo haré las compras.

—¿Eh?—Dijo incrédulo, esperando haber oído mal—¿Q..Quien?

—Yo—Afirmó seguro sonriendo ampliamente.

_¡No puede salir nada bueno de esto!_

—Usagi-san..

—No se discutirá más, confía en mí.

_¡Esas palabras… Son trampa, no puede decir eso cada vez que quiera que lo dejen hacer lo que quiera!_

Antes que poder decir nada más, el escritor tomó los labios del chico, colocándose arriba de él y explorando con suma facilidad la boca de su querido novio, deleitándose de su sabor y esa mágica sensación que había extrañado en todo el día.

Cuando por fin liberó sus labios, dejó a un muy sonrojado Misaki completamente atolondrado.

—Sólo dime que ocupamos.

Misaki salió de su trance para suspirar, su novio era en verdad terco y.. si quería hacerlo no podía salir tan mal o eso esperaba. Además… también estaba viendo por su bien ¿No era así?

Cerró los ojos avergonzado cuando besaron su frente, volviendo al trance que Usagi le provocaba, al sentir su calor y aroma tan característico.

_¡Era peligroso! ¡Muy muy peligroso!_

—Usagi-san—Se separó unos momentos y asintió—Está bien, sólo no cometas una locura, ni compres todo lo que te guste.

—Si, si —Respondió sentándose en el futón al lado del chico, dispuesto a escribir todo lo que ocupaba en su celular.

.

Una vez cerró la puerta el escritor saliendo del departamento, su corazón se contrajo, estaba preocupado pero… más que nada, era algo que jamás podría admitir, estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con él que.. ahora que apenas lo había visto, se fuera casi de inmediato.

Lo hacía sentir desolado.

Pero también agradecía que Usagi sólo estuviera pensando en su bien… Con esos últimos pensamientos se quedó dormido tranquilamente.

.

El escritor no tardó más de veinte minutos, pudo ser en menos tiempo si compraba la ayuda de una cajera pero parte de vivir en el departamento de Misaki era experimentar cosas normales, para que quedara claro sobre todo para su querido novio que sin dudarlo un segundo cambiaría todo lo que tenía permanentemente para permanecer con él.

Por lo que siguió la lista cosa por cosa, incluso cansado le recito todo a la perfección, con nombres de marcas comerciales y las cosas que podrían estar más juntas que otras.

Al mirar al castaño dormido pacíficamente dormido sonrió y regreso a las bolsas, había visto cómo Misaki acomodaba las cosas pero… nunca le prestó atención en ese entonces.

—Creo.. que esto va..—Y así comenzó a colocarlo todo.

.

—Usagi-san…—Murmuró despertándose ante el ruido en la cocina, se talló un ojo, tardó unos momentos en despabilarse antes de salir disparado del futón hacía donde el escritor.

—Oh Misaki—Respondió con naturalidad—Estoy en casa.

Misaki rió nerviosamente al ver el desastre podía verse desde donde se encontraba.

—Bienvenido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por fin actualicé, uff muchas ocupaciones.. muchas ocupaciones y por alguna razón este fic me inspira. Quien sabe porque… jejejeje**_

_**Bien las dejó porque muero de sueño x_x**_

Día 7 y 8

_Después de algunos días por fin se me estaba haciendo costumbre levantarme tan temprano, el tiempo en el tren, desayunar separados… a pesar de que no me gustara._

_Incluso de las llamadas y mensajes que recibía de Usagi-san._

Reflexionó pensativo, mirando la ventana de su salón entre clases, aún faltaban unas horas y no tenía ánimos de salir, en el trascurso de los días, los horarios en que podía ver a Usami, eran después de las 8, si es que podía salir temprano de su trabajo, por lo general hacía la cena, tomaba una ducha y pronto caía dormido, realmente el tiempo que pasaba con el peliplata no era mucho.

Sabía que Akihiko lo resentía, e incluso así no decía nada, se limitaba a secarle el cabello al salir de la ducha y de despeinarlo suavemente como acostumbraba justo antes de caer irremediablemente dormido.

Se sentía culpable de tener tan poca resistencia. Suspiró pesadamente, considerando terriblemente comenzar a hacer ejercicio cuando tuviera más tiempo.

También las muestras de afecto estaban por los suelos, se sonrojó cohibiéndose ante sus propios pensamientos, no era que las extrañara ¡Nada de eso! Sino que… no era lo mismo.

_Ya es la semana en el nuevo departamento._

_._

—Estoy en casa—Dijo exhausto, en el departamento que se encontraba vacío, parpadeó un par de veces, tenso, se quitó el abrigo e indagó por el lugar buscando alguna nota del paradero del escritor.

Todo seguía como antes, el futón estaba extendido, como si hubiera sido usado hace poco.

Cabizbajo, fue a la cocina, para encontrar los pocos ingredientes que quedaban.

—¡¿Eh?!—Se extrañó, ¡Si no hacía muy poco Usami había hecho la despensa!

Fue cuando se percató, entre las sombras del departamento dos bolsas de basura llenas en espera de ser tiradas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. En la barra de la cocina que parecía ahora que lo notaba a medías limpia yacía una hoja de papel.

"Salí de compras, compraré lo mismo que me dictaste"

Suspiró, tomando la nota y terminando de limpiar lo que restaba ¿Acaso estaba tratando de cocinar? ¿De dónde había sacado la idea? Se preguntaba.

.

En unos minutos regresó el escritor con un par de bolsas a los costados, cuando entro al departamento fue recibido por el castaño en la puerta.

—¿Misaki?

—Bienvenido—A pesar del cansancio que le causo con su repentino capricho, realmente estaba feliz de verlo.

Usami sonrió y aún con las bolsas en las manos tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma.

—Estoy en casa.

Misaki regresó por unos momentos aquel abrazo, la piel y la ropa del mayor estaban casi congeladas, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

—Ya está la cena—Informó soltándose del agarre.

—Pensé que no quedaba suficiente para cocinar.

—Es un platillo simple porque alguien decidió acabar con todo.

—Estaba experimentando pero ya lo recuperé.

—No es excusa ¿Acaso quieres volar este lugar? Además sólo estás gastando dinero.

El castaño refunfuñó acomodando todo en su lugar, ante la inusual falta de respuesta del mayor, detuvo las replicas y terminó de acomodar todo en silencio ¿Lo había ofendido? Pero si él ya debía saber que era un desastre en la cocina, se dijo mientras terminó de acomodar.

_Pero… Cuando Usagi-san decide cocinar, por lo general lo hace pensando en mí… ¿Tal vez fui muy duro?_

Se sentó a su lado en la mesa, y antes de empezar a comer, lo llamó.

—Usagi-san, ehmm escucha.

Ante su mirada inquisitiva, se cohibió y jugó con su comida—¿P..por qué estabas cocinando? ¿T..tenías hambre? S..sí quieres puedo dejar preparado más alimento—Alcanzó a decir indagando en la cuestión.

Usami dejó la comida y desvió la mirada con pesar.

—No, no es eso—Dijo fríamente—Habías estado regresando muy cansado, quería aligerarte la carga.

Su corazón se sobresaltó, de repente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, bajó la mirada tratando de esconder sus obvias mejillas sonrojadas.

—No es necesario, antes también cocinaba y no había problema… Es sólo que no me he acostumbrado todavía, lo siento.. no quise preocuparte.

Una de las manos del escritor despeinó su cabello.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Tonto—Soltó con una sonrisa, para regresar a su mirada nostálgica—Ahora que estamos aquí quisiera poder ayudarte en lo que fuera, hacer cosas más normales, pero… en realidad, sólo soy bueno para escribir.

El sonrojo del muchacho seguía y seguía aumentando, no tenía mucha resistencia ante ese tono tan entregado de Akihiko, no era un simple capricho, lo estaba pensando por su bien… lo cual lo hacía en extremo feliz.

—G..gracias, pero en serio estoy bien—Cerró los ojos tomando su bowl lleno de arroz.

De alguna manera u otra, esa situación le recordó cuando vivía con su hermano, a un año del fallecimiento de sus padres, cuando su hermano tuvo que enseñarle desde el inicio cómo cocinar.

—Usagi-san—Le llamó—Pero si quieres ayudarme en la cocina, podría enseñarte… ¡L..lo básico nada más!

—¿En serio?

—¡L..lo básico!..—Desvió el rostro por completo—Y es.. sólo si quieres.

Sintió un beso en su cabeza, justo sobre su cabello, tembló con el mero contacto.

—Gracias.

—No.. exageres..—Musitó con el poco aliento que le quedaba para terminar con la cena antes de descansar del día agotador.

.

La mañana siguiente por inercia se despertó a las 4:00am cuando recordó que por fin era sábado, suspirando profundamente, volvió a acomodarse en la almohada, incluso de haberlo querido a como sentía el agarre de su casero por su cintura podía asegurar que no iba a dejarlo levantarse, al menos no fácilmente.

Sin pensarlo mucho y embriagado por el sueño, regresó a su posición hundiéndose en el pecho del escritor, su corazón instintivamente latió con más rapidez, pero eran latidos cálidos que lo llenaban de felicidad. Los brazos del mayor se envolvieron todavía más en su cuerpo y se dejó caer de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

.

—Usagi-san—Llamó molesto todavía en la misma posición que hacía unas horas—Es en serio ¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer acostado?!—Se quejó tratando de liberarse del agarre.

El escritor no respondió sólo se limitó a tomarlo con más fuerza.

—¡Usagi-san! Sé que estás despierto ¡Ahora suéltame!

—No quiero.

—¿Ha? Ya son las nueve.

—Por fin te tengo, no te dejaré ir.

—¿P..Pero qué.. estás diciendo?

—Es por todos los días que te levantaste ridículamente temprano…

—Pero si antes también me despertaba antes.. Tonto.

—No es lo mismo—Declaró dejando caer su frente en el hombro del chico—Te he extrañado…

Su corazón dio un brinco e inconscientemente se aferró más a los hombros del mayor, incluso lo sabía sin que Akihiko lo mencionara, y lo menos deseaba era ocasionarle problemas o infelicidad a su novio, sobre todo cuando había accedido a vivir con él durante todo ese tiempo.

—L..lo siento—Murmuró.

—¿Me extrañaste..?—Preguntó levantando el rostro hasta a unos milímetros del castaño.

Este se cohibió y desvió la mirada, no podía negar que la presencia de su novio la había extrañado y lo muy susceptible que se encontraba ante su toque… Pero incluso así… Todavía no podía decirlo.

Permaneció en silencio sintiendo sus mejillas arder, una mano fría del escritor tomó su mejilla, a lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, de alguna manera esperando que como siempre éste leyera sus pensamientos.

Como una caricia levantó su barbilla para tomar sus labios, un toque dulce y tierno, lleno de esas palabras que no podía decir en voz alta.

De un momento a otro, con firmeza tomó el cuerpo del muchacho empujándolo al futón colocándose sobre él, Misaki aún aferrado a sus hombros con el cuerpo del mayor sobre él, un súbito calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Tal vez era el tiempo que había permanecido separado del escritor, o la intimidad con la que realizaban dicho acto pero… Quizás…

—Usagi-san—Murmuró, esperando que las palabras salieran de su boca y no permanecieran más tiempo encerradas dentro de si.

—Dime.

—Ha... sido un poco diferente… pero realmente… lo agradezco, t..todo.. Y… lo siento… por lo que tienes.. que pasar.

Usami primero sorprendido, dejó salir una risita para colocar sus labios en la frente del menor.

—Yo quiero estar aquí contigo, haré lo que sea para estar contigo, quiero que quede claro—Dijo con seguridad.

Los brazos del menor se aferraron todavía más a su camisa.

—Si…—Asintió—P..pero.. yo también quiero hacerte feliz—Alcanzó a decir con los ojos vidriosos mirando absortó a Akihiko.

—Mientras este contigo ¿Cómo no ser feliz?—Sonrió abiertamente, llenándose de dicha antes de probar esos dulces labios, no existía persona más dichosa que él en esos momentos.

—Usagi-san…—Se abrazaron por completo dejándose llevar por la presencia de su querido escritor.

.

Sensible era poco en comparación de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, a unos cuantos toques ya lo tenías sacando gemidos que trataba de contener y escalofríos pasar por su espalda continuamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta del poder que Usami sobre él.

—Tal parece que si me extrañaste—Susurró contra su piel provocativamente.

—C..cállate..—

Akihiko se rió, bajando tortuosamente por el abdomen del muchacho hasta llegar al inicio de su pijama.

—No es que me moleste—Continuó, con sus piernas habilidosamente separó las piernas del castaño, sonrojándolo todavía más sacándole un jadeó de excitación—De hecho, me encanta.

—P..pervertido—Alcanzó a decir al ver como la última de sus prendas acababa siendo arrancada y lanzada a algún punto de la habitación.

.

El calor se hacía presente, incluso cuando ya había entrado días atrás el invierno. Nunca podría acostumbrarse al toque de la piel desnuda del escritor sobre la suya, pero cuando compartían un beso, como el que hacía unos minutos hacía esos pequeños detalles no importaban, apenas recordaba cual era su nombre.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encorvó al sentir un par de dedos dilatando su entrada, no podía controlar sus jadeos y trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, lo menos que quería era ser escuchado por sus vecinos.

Sin esperar más, se posicionó en su entrada y se adentró lentamente, el menor rasguñó su espalda, había pasado un tiempo.

—N..no tan rápido—Alcanzó a decir, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los de su amante, así como sus lenguas bailando con suavidad para distraerlo de su incomodidad.

Akihiko sin ser brusco se fue adentrando hasta quedar por completo dentro de él, sintiendo la clásica ansiedad y desenfrenó de cada vez que tenía sexo con su adorable novio. La molestia por parte del otro era evidente, siendo lo más gentil posible se despegó de sus labios para probar la piel de su cuello y hombros, saboreando cada centímetro de esa piel que jamás podría hartarse.

Sin poderlo evitar sus caderas se movían ante la sensación de asfixia, exigiendo placer, a ese punto Misaki no pareció molestarle, dejó salir unos ligeros gemidos en cada movimiento. Sus piernas se contrajeron en las caderas del escritor y su espalda se arqueó cuando por fin el mayor comenzó a tomar el ritmo, la manera en que Usagi lo embestía, no cabía duda que lo enloquecía, cómo en un instante encontraba todos sus puntos débiles y abusaba de ellos hasta hacerlo perder la cordura.

Los delgados brazos del castaño todavía tomaban de su espalda sin permitir que sus cuerpos se separaran, quería seguir sintiendo el calor de su amante y los latidos de su corazón siendo compartidos uno con el otro.

—Te amo—Murmuró en su oído—Te amo Misaki…

Los orbes verdes se encontraron con los violetas en un momento que pareció eterno.

_Te amo._ Pensó mientras que sin controlarlo soltó las mismas palabras.

—Te amo—Recitó, su rostro se incendió todavía más al haberse escuchado, pero el escritor no le dio tiempo de reaccionar con su clásica vergüenza, cuando se había posesionado de sus labios de forma feroz, embistiéndolo hasta acabar con todas sus energías durante el resto de la mañana.

.

—En… serio ya deberíamos levantarnos—Murmuró el castaño siendo abrasado posesivamente por el escritor quien se limitó a reafirmar el agarre, cómo un niño aferrándose a su juguete favorito.

—Sólo un poco más.

—Ya casi será hora de la comida.

—Puedo comer más Misaki.

—¡N..no soy comida!

—Si que lo eres—Susurró contra su piel.

—No, no lo soy—Se separó del mayor para tomar su ropa que yacía a poca distancia y animó que el otro también hiciera lo mismo, quien obedeció a regañadientes—Usagi-san—Ya que obtuvo su atención continuó—Bueno… si quieres hoy.. podríamos.. intentar… digo…—Se detuvo tomando aire—¿En verdad quieres cocinar? Porque sabes, no es necesario… yo estoy más que feliz que cocinar todos los días… Y...

—Me gustaría—Interrumpió recargando su rostro contra la palma de su mano, deteniendo las palabras del chico.

—E..está bien—Dijo al fin, retirando la mirada con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, o en su caso desayunar, la calma parecía regresar al departamento, Usami se encontraba sentado en el piso a un lado de la pequeña mesa tecleando con su laptop, se le veía de muy buen humor, veía como Misaki se movía de un lado a otro limpiando el lugar, cómo si se tratara del mejor entretenimiento.

Misaki cansado de la mirada de Usami por poco le sugiere que lo ayude a limpiar, pero se contuvo, cocinar era una cosa, pero si manchaba el piso de madera con jabón o decolorante, tendría un costo cuando fuera a entregar el departamento.

—Usagi-san—Llamó—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

El escritor sonrió y dijo una clara negativa, dando a entender que no había manera de salvarse de su mirada.

Antes de caer la noche y después de un merecido descanso el castaño comenzó con la clase, la cual le daba miedo saber en que se estaba metiendo. Pero si Usami no había explotado el departamento el día anterior, tenía esperanza ¿o no?

—Bueno.. comencemos—Dijo con pocos ánimos, colocándose su delantal, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía que encontrarse en una especie de sueño bizarro del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Quería evitar el uso de agua caliente, fuego, cuchillos y gas. Pero casi todo en la cocina tenían esas herramientas. Y no creía que Usami se conformaría con usar el procesador o la tostadora.

—¿Podría ser.. arroz?—Dijo, era lo más básico que conocía, y después de cocinado el arroz, era manipularlo, lo cual no era peligroso.

—Sí Misaki le parece bien.

Akihiko era un desastre, ahora entendía porque volaba la cocina y al final salía algo amorfo de sabor extraño. Pero tenía que recordarse que él siempre vivió en un lugar de ricos, no tuvo que crecer pensando en cómo preparar su comida o saber como ésta se prepara.

Tenía que estar prácticamente sobre él para evitar que cometiera una locura, sólo porque al afamado escritor le pareció aburrido y decidió aumentar la llama.

Pero lo admitiera o no en voz, tomar los ingredientes, dar instrucciones y evitar los desastres de su novio, le divertía y en alguna parte de él deseo que ese momento durara para siempre.

Se preguntaba sí su hermano en su momento también se divertió de esa manera cuando lo estaba enseñando a cocinar.

.

Para terminar el día, tomó otro futón para dormir, mientras que el anterior yacía en la pequeña azotea colgada del barandal secándose.

A diferencia de otros días en los que Usami se sentaba a su lado a acariciarle el cabello hasta alcanzar la inconsciencia. Ese día se acostó a su lado y simulando el abrazo de la mañana, sin esperar dejó ser absorbido por el mundo de los sueños, al lado de su persona favorita.


	6. Chapter 6

Día de Usami. (Día 9)

Usami PoV

Eran las 8:30 cuando me desperté en el futón en el silencio del departamento, Misaki salía a las cuatro y tantos, y no tenía oportunidad de verlo en la mañana, pero no me desmotivaba, para nada, quizás lo extrañaba en las mañanas, un poco más de lo usual, pero lo compensaba al ver todas las cosas que mi Misaki hacía por mí.

El fin de semana anterior me recargué lo suficiente para la semana, aunque… Uno que otra recargada no estaría mal, el día de ayer había descubierto que lo que le enojaba a Misaki era ensuciar los tendidos, por lo que opté por la practica solución de hacerlo en la ducha, en un principio se resistió, pero ni el mismo podrá negar que lo disfrutó.

Salí de los cobertores, sintiendo un escalofrío, las mañanas cada vez se hacían más frescas, me coloqué un sacó sobre mi camisa manga larga, y sin ganas me dirigí a la pequeña mesa, sonreí al ver mi desayuno envuelto en plástico sobre la mesa, junto con una pequeña nota al lado, donde indicaba paso a paso las instrucciones para calentar el desayuno y evitar que hiciera un desastre.

No podría creer que se levantara en la madrugada sólo para prepararme algo para comer, Misaki era demasiado considerado y aunque quisiera que se preocupara un poco más por si mismo, sonreí al ver el esmero con el que realizaba cada ingrediente, era su manera de decir que me amaba.

_Aunque también me lo dijo el sábado… _Pensé feliz, metiendo mi comida al microondas.

En la espera tomé mi celular para mandarle un mensaje corto haciendo alusión a mi felicidad.

"Yo también te amo"

Me reí en mi lugar imaginando su expresión al recibirlo. Me senté en la mesa para desayunar, sólo en esos momentos resentía un poco la soledad del lugar, no era tanta cómo acostumbraba en el anterior y gran departamento pero, acostumbraba y amaba desayunar con él.

_No queda de otra._

Suspiré, regresando a mi comida, aunque estar en ese sitio no era del todo malo, la tranquilidad del vecindario, lo curioso de los deberes normales, incluso las tiendas a los costados eran igual a como se veían en la televisión.

Y con Misaki de alguna forma me sentía cómo una familia o una pareja recién casada.

Claro que esos pensamientos me los guardaba sólo para mí. Misaki no ocupaba saber eso, de saberlo desecharía las clases de cocina que me prometió y rechazaría cada muestra de afecto que le doy.

Reí en la mesa momentos después de desayunar, tan absortó en mis pensamientos debía parecer un idiota al reírme solo.

Misaki provocaba ese efecto en mí, aunque lo quisiera, no podría sacármelo de mi cabeza, sus ojos mirándome, su tierno sonrojo, su adorable sonrisa, la manera en que se aferraba a mí en las noches heladas.

Otro punto a favor, los edificios antiguos como este la calefacción era limitada y en las noches se dejaba abrazar y acurrucar entre mis brazos, cómo un gato pequeño.

Si no fuera porque regresa tan cansado lo tomaría en ese mismo momento. Regresé al futón cerrando mis ojos, mi mente divaga tanto en Misaki que después de unas horas lo único que podía hacer era escribir cómo loco el nuevo tomo de junai, no precisamente era nuestra situación pero sí que me servía como inspiración la actitud tan permisiva actual de mi novio.

A las 11:00 recibía un mensaje de Misaki, así pasaba todos los días, suponía que era alguna hora libre en la que podía tomar el celular, por lo general no decía mucho, sólo un mensaje para iniciar una pequeña conversación, quizás otra señal de que me extrañaba.

Era posible.

"Sí, tienes tiempo para escribirme estas cosas ¡Ponte a escribir!" Me mandó.

"Claro que estoy escribiendo, no ocupas preocuparte"

"¿¡EH!? ¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto"

"No te creo en lo absoluto…"

Sonreí al idear mi respuesta.

"¿Cómo no voy a estar escribiendo después del sexo salvaje que te hiciera ayer y de la confesión de anteayer?"

_Sin respuesta._

Con una sonrisa, conté en mi mente del 1 hasta el diez y justo al terminar, otro mensaje se hizo presente.

"¡Ponte a escribir algo de provecho! ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Ya te lo he dicho deja de usarme como material para tus libros!"

"No" Respondí simplemente.

"¿Cómo que no!? Tonto, tonto, tonto-Usagi"

"Te amo Misaki"

"No me cambies el tema"

"No lo hago, lo escribo porque te amo"

_Sin respuesta_

"No digas esas cosas, además… No lo justifica…" Respondió hasta en unos minutos.

"Eres bienvenido a leerlo y comprobarlo por ti mismo"

"No gracias!"

"¿Quieres repetir lo del baño cuando regreses?"

"No"

"No ocupas ser tímido"

"No lo soy!"

"Misaki"

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo"

"¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan de repente?!"

"Porque lo hago, te veo en la tarde Misaki te prepararé algo para cuando regreses"

"¡Sólo tienes permitido preparar arroz!" E inmediatamente me llegó "A-R-R-O-Z"

"Si, si"

"No vueles la cocina por favor"

"Si"

"Nos vemos, avísame si ocupas algo"

Sonreí recostándome en el futón, después de conversar con él me sentía más tranquilo y animado, aún tenía unas horas, varías horas antes que regresara y ahora tenía permiso para tratar de cocinar y no sólo eso, tenía permiso para seguirlo molestando, claro Misaki lo decía si ocupaba algún consejo para la cocina, pero el fin era el mismo.

A las 12 iba de compras, aunque Misaki no lo permitiera miré en internet como hacer tamagoyaki y quería practicarlo, siempre veía como Misaki lo preparaba y no parecía tan difícil.

A la 1, bueno.. si hacer tamagoyaki era más difícil de lo que pensaba, no sabía cómo había ensuciado toda la cocina en tan solo unos minutos.

_Pero qué desastre._ Pensé pero aun tenía mucho tiempo para limpiarlo.

Y aún quería prepararle algo comestible, onigiri, había hecho arroz como me dijo, y la mitad de arriba no se quemó, era comestible, serviría.

_¿Ahora con que lo sirvo…?_

Eran las 2:30 y había quemado salmón y cerdo, así que opté por pollo, que lo hubiera preferido desde un principio, era mucho más fácil de cocinar. Cocinar era divertido sobre todo si podía arruinarlo una y otra vez, hasta se me ocurría una historia al respecto, pero tendría que documentarme más.

Aunque parte agradable de cocinar era saber que Misaki lo probara, y a como sabían no era desagradables estaba seguro que recibiría su aprobación.

A las 4:00 volví a ir a la tienda a comprar todo lo que había gastado, menos mal Misaki me relevó sin darse cuenta de las compras así no se percataba del gasto, si se diera cuenta posiblemente me impidiera cocinar más.

Le mandé un mensaje simple, a esa hora debía de estar en su descanso en Marukawa.

"¿Ocupamos algo de despensa?"

Me respondió casi de inmediato.

"No que recuerde, te lo encargo "

_Que adorable.._

A las 5 comenzaba con la limpieza, mi punto más débil, no tenía idea los trucos que utilizaba mi querido novio para saber cómo dejar todo reluciente, yo me conformaba con quitar los restos de comida.

Al terminar, exhausto tomé una siesta en el futón, era un buen horario, el sol cayendo por el horizonte dando un cálido manto sobre la habitación que contrastaba el frío del ambiente. En meno s de unos minutos caí dormido.

Me despertaba a las 7 aproximadamente, la ultima hora en la que estaría sin mi Misaki, la distribuía en la escritura de unos minutos, prepararme un café y bajar a la calle a fumar para esperarlo.

—No ocupas esperarme cada día Usagi-san—Escuché justo a unas caladas de terminar mi cigarro.

—Me gusta hacerlo—Respondí.

También me gustaba que no hubiera nadie en las calles a estas horas.

Pasé los brazos por su lindo cuerpo, se tensó por unos segundos antes de relajarse inconscientemente.

—Oye.. no en público..

—No hay nadie.

—Ese no es el problema—Murmuró, sin hacerle caso besé su frente y lo conduje a dentro, sin replicar sentí su mirada, él se sonrojó cuando lo miré—¿Note aburres de estar tanto tiempo solo…? No es mi intensión.

—Hm—Sonrió al saber de la preocupación de mi novio, sin pensarlo más lo aprieto a mi cuerpo con mi brazo.

—No te preocupes puedes compensármelo.

—¿Eh?

—Haciendo lo que te comenté por mensajes—Lo molesté, su rostro se volvió irreconociblemente rojo y se adelantó por el pasillo del edificio.

—¡P..Pervertido!—Gritó pero casi contradictoriamente me esperó en la entrada para decir con alegría—Estoy en casa.


End file.
